Des plus inattendues
by Miss Wendy Malfoy
Summary: [Draco–Hermione] La 4ième année d'Hermione à Poudlard sera de loin la plus excitante et des plus inattendues de toutes. TRADUCTION! de ¤sesptwd¤
1. 1ère Partie

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Rien n'est à moi. Univers HP ©JKR et ™Warner Bros. L'histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas! Seule la traduction est mienne.

**.:Auteur:.  
**«´¨·. '¤ _**sesptwd**_ ¤' .·´¨»  
(voir le lien vers son livejournal dans ma bio!)  
-Thanks to let me translate your beautiful, wonderful story! ¤love¤-

**.:Rating:.  
M** : mais ce sera seulement pour des chapitres plus loin.

**.:Résumé:.  
**(_Draco-Hermione_)  
La 4ième année d'Hermione à Poudlard sera de loin la plus excitante et des plus inattendues de toutes.

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Durant le tome 4 – La Coupe de Feu. Écrite pour _austenrowling_.

**.:Note de la Traductrice:.  
**Voilà, j'ai pas pu résister! lol  
Je sais que je ne devrais pas mettre en ligne une autre fic, mais c'était plus fort que moi!  
L'histoire était trop belle qu'il fallait que je vous la fasse partager, chers/chères francophones!

Je tiens à remercier ma béta, _**Hermimi **_! Je t'adore! ;)

**

* * *

**

**.:Des plus inattendues:.**

1ère Partie 

Hermione était assise dans les marches, le visage dans ses mains pendant qu'elle sanglotait. _Pourquoi les garçons devaient être aussi foutrement insensibles_, s'interrogea-t-elle. Viktor avait passé la dernière moitié du bal à tenter de la peloter. Si ce n'avait été de son directeur qui avait fini par l'éloigner, Hermione avait eu peur qu'il ne la force à aller plus loin avec lui. Et ensuite, Ron était venu et l'avait sermonnée sur le fait que Viktor était trop vieux pour elle et qu'il avait probablement plus que de l'amitié en tête. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée des actions de Viktor durant la soirée. Elle se sentait horriblement seule et aurait souhaité avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

« Hé, ça va? »

Hermione releva la tête et passa rapidement le revers de sa main sur ses yeux. La tête bien haute, elle se leva pour faire face à Draco Malfoy.

« Je ne suis **pas** d'humeur, Malfoy. » Elle se retourna et commença à monter les marches.

« J'ai vu ce que cet abruti essayait de faire, » commenta Draco en suivant ses pas.

Stoppant, mais ne se retournant pas, Hermione marmonna, « Lequel des deux? »

« Heu... Krum, bien sûr, » répliqua Draco, un peu confus. « De qui parlais-tu? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione secoua simplement la tête et continua son chemin.

« Attends un peu, Granger. » Draco courut pour la rejoindre, montant les marches deux par deux. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Exaspérée, Hermione soupira. « Quelle était la question, déjà? »

« Je t'ai demandée si tu allais bien? Je suis un peu surpris de te voir pleurer comme... et bien, comme une _fille_. »

« Mais c'est quoi le putain de problème avec vous, les gars? » fit Hermione en tapant du pied. « Est-ce que vous ne vous étiez pas rendu compte les derniers trois ans et demi que **j'étais** une fille! » Hermione mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa poitrine et la fit ressortir s'avançant vers Draco. « Tu vois... J'ai des seins! » hurla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant dans le couloir.

Draco la suivit, sprintant pour la rattraper. « Granger, veux-tu bien arrêter de courir! » pria-t-il.

Hermione se retourna, des larmes coulant sans retenu sur ses joues rosies. « Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton acerbe.

« Je... Je veux juste... oh et puis oublie ça, c'est rien. Je m'excuse de t'avoir dérangée, » soupira Draco et se retourna pour partir, mais Hermione attrapa son bras et le retint.

« Dis simplement ce que tu voulais dire, Malfoy, » ordonna-t-elle. Il garda sa bouche fermement close et secoua la tête. « Aller, dis-le carrément. »

C'est en ouvrant ses yeux en grand et avec une voix tremblante très peu caractéristique, Draco lâcha, « Tuétaisvraimentbellecesoir. »

Bouche bée et sûre qu'elle avait mal entendu, Hermione secoua la tête et se mit à rire. « C'était quoi ça? »

« J'ai dit que... tu étais vraiment belle ce soir, » reprit Draco plus froidement cette fois.

Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière, en riant bruyamment. « Bonne nuit, Malfoy, » dit-elle avec indifférence et encore une fois, elle se retourna pour partir.

« _C'est la vérité_, » chantonna une voix venant de nulle part.

« Huh? » firent en chœur Draco et Hermione.

Puis soudainement, le visage transparent de Mimi Geignarde traversa le mur. Hermione fut plutôt surprise de la voir hors de ses toilettes. Mimi plana dans les airs, tournant autour Hermione et Draco. « _Je l'ai entendu le dire à ses deux gorilles d'amis_, » roucoula-t-elle, s'arrêtant aux côtés de Draco. Elle tenta de pincer une de ses joues, mais elle se contenta de battre des cils, en lui soufflant un baiser.

« Retourne donc dans tes toilettes! » cracha Draco.

Mimi fit un petit vol plané pour rejoindre Hermione. « _Ma chère, ce gars fantasme sur toi_, » souffla-t-elle intentionnellement plus fort que nécessaire. « _Je me promenais près des toilettes des garçons plus tôt et je l'ai entendu parler_. » Mimi fit un clin d'œil à Draco qui semblait prêt à lui jeter un sort. « _Il pense que tu es plus baisable que la fille au visage de pitbull avec qui il était_. » Le fantôme gloussa dans sa main.

« VA-T-EN ! **MAINTENANT **! » hurla Draco avec fureur.

« _Oh, les mecs les plus mignons sont toujours de très mauvais poils_. »

Hermione était aussi choquée qu'intriguée d'en savoir plus. Elle savait que si Mimi restait dans le coin, Draco partirait. « Mimi, » appela-t-elle avec une voix chaleureuse, « J'imagine qu'Harry est en ce moment même, sur le point de se changer pour la nuit. »

Les mots étaient à peine sortis de sa bouche que Mimi s'était volatilisée à travers le plafond. « _Byyyyyyyeeeeeee_, » chantonna-t-elle en partant.

Draco et Hermione se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire simultanément.

« Tu es vilaine de l'avoir envoyée voir Potter. » Draco souriait à pleines dents.

Hermione se surprit de lui sourire en retour pendant qu'elle remarquait à quel point Draco pouvait être beau dans ses vêtements de bal. « Et bien, la fille a besoin de sortir de ses toilettes une fois de temps en temps. » Elle gloussa, espérant que ses joues rougies ne trahissait pas ses pensées.

« Je suis désolé pour ça, en passant. Tu sais, les mecs disent souvent ce genre de choses quand ils se retrouvent ensemble. » Maintenant, c'était au tour de Draco d'avoir le visage rose.

Les yeux d'Hermione ne firent qu'un tour et elle soupira, « Est-ce que tu as oublié que mes deux meilleurs amis sont des mecs? Je sais à quel point votre genre est stupide. »

« Peut-être, mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit. »

« Alors pourquoi t'excuser? »

« Je suis désolé que tu _saches_ ce que j'ai dit. »

« Classique. » Les yeux d'Hermione roulèrent de nouveau.

« Alors, je suppose que tu dois rentrer à ton dortoir maintenant. »

« Et bien, » Hermione hésita, ayant de la difficulté à croire qu'elle considérait peut-être passer du temps avec Draco Malfoy. « J'aimerais bien ne pas y aller tout de suite. »

Draco sembla retenir son sourire. « On pourrait sortir dans le parc si tu veux. »

Hermione hausse un sourcil et fixa Draco suspicieusement.

« Ne fais pas ça. Tu ressembles à Rogue. »

« Oh, c'est gentil! »

« Je veux dire... sauf jolie. » Draco ferma ses yeux fortement, gêné de s'être exprimé à haute voix encore une fois.

« Bien... Merci, Draco. »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais alors? »

« Voudrais _quoi_? » Hermione rougit encore une fois.

« Aller dehors, dans le parc, » lui dit Draco avec un sourire charmeur.

Pour le moment, Hermione avait déjà assez endurer et traiter avec des idiots en une seule soirée. Et bien que Draco _agissait_ pour une fois de manière plus humaine, elle opta pour la prudence.

« Je pense que je vais rentrer. Ce fut une longue soirée. »

Draco hocha de la tête, sa déception bien visible sur son visage. « Dors bien, alors. » Il se pencha pour la saluer, surprenant encore Hermione.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa brièvement sur la joue. « 'Nuit, » dit-elle par dessus son épaule pendant qu'elle revenait sur ses pas dans le couloir afin de rejoindre les marches.

-o§o-

à suivre...


	2. 2ième Partie

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Rien n'est à moi. Univers HP ©JKR et ™Warner Bros. L'histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas! Seule la traduction est mienne.

**.:Auteur:.  
**«´¨·. '¤ _**sesptwd**_ ¤' .·´¨»  
(voir le lien vers son livejournal dans ma bio!)  
-Thanks to let me translate your beautiful, wonderful story! ¤love¤-

**.:Rating:.  
M** : mais ce sera seulement pour des chapitres plus loin.

**.:Résumé:.  
**(_Draco-Hermione_)  
La 4ième année d'Hermione à Poudlard sera de loin la plus excitante et des plus inattendues de toutes.

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Durant le tome 4 – La Coupe de Feu. Écrite pour _austenrowling_.

**.:Note de la Traductrice:.  
**Je tiens à remercier ma béta, _**Hermimi **_! Je t'adore! ;)

**

* * *

**

**.:Des plus inattendues:.**

2ième Partie 

Hermione, rayonnante de fierté, marchait bras dessus, bras dessous entre Harry et Ron pour revenir au château.

« Bel altruisme. C'était bien joué, mec, » s'exclama Fred Weasley, derrière Harry.

« Bel altruisme? Était-ce vraiment ça? » plaisanta George, ébouriffant les cheveux mouillés du Survivant.

« Un truc que vous n'avez pas beaucoup en réserve, en tout cas, » marmonna Ron.

« T'entends ça, frérot? » demanda Fred en regardant son jumeau par-dessus la tête de son jeune frère.

« Eh bien, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un qui se magasinait un 'bottage' de cul, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, » répliqua George avec un sourire machiavélique.

Harry s'approcha de Ron. « Vieux, si j'étais toi, je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou, » suggéra-t-il en riant.

Ron retira son bras de sous celui d'Hermione et monta en quatrième vitesse les marches. Les jumeaux se tapèrent dans les mains en signe de pacte et partirent à la suite de leur jeune frère.

Harry se mit à rire pendant qu'Hermione avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux prenant la direction du plafond.

« _Pssst..._ »

Hermione se retourna et aperçut Draco derrière une armure, lui faisant un signe de la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione? » demanda Harry quand son amie s'arrêta dans sa marche.

« Heu... rien. Je pensais. »

« Oh, un mec. »

« Très drôle. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir, » dit-elle, « Je devrais probablement aller voir Mme Chourave pour lui parler de la Branchiflore. J'aurais dû le savoir. »

C'était le tour d'Harry de regarder le plafond. « Je présume que ça ne servirait à rien de te dire que tu ne peux pas _tout_ savoir? »

« En effet, à rien, » lui répliqua Hermione avec un sourire. « Aller, rentre. Je te vois plus tard. Oh, et Harry, » dit-elle pendant qu'il montait les escaliers, « T'as été super aujourd'hui. »

Il hocha de la tête en signe de remerciement, rougit légèrement et grimpa les marches deux à deux.

Hermione alla vers Draco qui, même si elle ne lui avait pas reparlé après la soirée du bal, avait montré un certain intérêt à son égard depuis lors. Elle l'avait souvent surpris la fixant à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle mais, encore là, elle ne le savait que parce qu'elle-même avait volé plus d'un regard ou deux dans sa direction. C'était étrange de penser que, non seulement il était attirant, mais aussi quelque peu _humain_.

« M'as-tu sifflé? » le questionna-t-elle en rigolant.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien? » fit Draco en sortant de derrière l'amure de chevalier.

« Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça. »

« Comment ça? »

Hermione secoua sa tête simplement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Draco? »

« Je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien. Ça devait être terrifiant d'être là-dessous, dans le lac. »

« Comment le saurais-je? J'étais sous l'effet d'un sort. » Hermione se sermonna mentalement pour son ton plutôt acerbe et espéra se rattraper. Souriant gentiment, elle ajouta, « C'est sympa que tu t'inquiètes, mais ça va. » Un vent froid s'engouffra par la porte d'où un groupe d'élèves venait d'entrer, Hermione frissonna et resserra sa cape autour d'elle. « J'ai peut-être un peu froid. Je devrais y aller et me changer pour des vêtements secs. »

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement lancer un sort de séchage? »

« Parce qu'on n'est pas autorisé à utiliser de la magie dans les couloirs, » dit-elle froidement, surprise que quelqu'un puisse suggérer une telle chose. « De toute façon, je n'ai pas ma baguette. »

« Viens avec moi. » Draco la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu, l'armure de chevalier la cachant. Elle fut surprise de découvrir une vieille sale de rangement.

« C'est quoi cette pièce? » dit-elle étonnée qu'elle, Harry et Ron ne se soient jamais retrouvés là.

« Retire ta cape. »

« Je te demande pardon? »

Draco sourit narquoisement, « Pour que je puisse ainsi faire un sort de séchage. » Il brandit sa baguette et fit des petits cercles dans les airs.

Hermione rougit d'avoir pensé que Draco puisse avoir d'autres motivations, puis rougit d'avantage parce qu'une partie d'elle était déçue qu'il ne s'était pas montré intéressé dans ce sens. Elle retira sa cape et la déposa sur une armoire vide.

Draco laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé à la vue de la poitrine d'Hermione. « Tu _as_ vraiment froid, n'est-ce pas? » grogna-t-il.

Réalisant que, non seulement sa chemise était mouillée, la moulant parfaitement, mais que ses seins avaient durci et que Draco la matait, Hermione mit ses bras devant elle pour se protéger et lui tourna le dos.

« Allez, Granger, ne soit pas timide. » Draco la retourna, plaçant sa main sur son épaule et lui lança un sort de séchage avant qu'elle ne puisse protester. « C'est mieux? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Oui, merci. » Hermione releva sa tête bien haute, tentant de rétablir sa dignité et fila vers la porte.

« Hé, attends, » l'interpella Draco au moment même où elle posait sa main sur la poignée.

Honnêtement, une partie d'elle-même voulait rester. Elle appréciait le fait que bien que Draco avait définitivement noté qu'elle était une fille (contrairement à Ron), il ne lui mettait aucune pression (contrairement à Viktor).

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, curieuse d'entendre ce que Draco avait à lui dire.

Lui tendant sa cape, il souriait, « N'oublie pas ta cape. »

« N'oublie pas ma cape? » ragea-t-elle, sa mâchoire contractée, signe qu'elle était énervée. « C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? Pourquoi m'as-tu amener ici, de toute façon? »

Draco secoua la tête et rigola, « Tu étais la première à parler de '_pas de magie dans les corridors_'. »

Hermione arracha la cape des mains de Draco, « Je l'jure, je ne comprendrais jamais les mecs. »

« Les mecs? » Draco ria. « C'est les filles qui sont déconcertantes. »

« Oh, et comment? » demanda Hermione en mettant une main sur sa hanche.

Draco s'appuya contre le mur, « Bien, prends toi, par exemple. »

« Oh oui? Je sens que ça va être intéressant, » dit-elle, sarcastique.

« Tu étais indéniablement énervée lorsque Krum te pelotait au bal. »

Hermione pinça ses lèvres et acquiesça, croissant ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Et ensuite, tu semblais encore plus contrariée que Weasley n'ait même pas noté que tu étais une fille. »

Contre sa volonté, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Et me voilà, tentant de trouver un juste milieu; Oui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir tes... le fait que tu es une _fille_, mais en tant que gentilhomme, je t'ai simplement aidé à te sécher. Et pour ça, je suis remercié par ta fuite. C'est quelque peu déconcertant, comme je te disais. »

Hermione fit claquer sa langue et elle regarda au plafond. « Comment souhaiterais-tu être remercié, alors? » osa-t-elle demander.

Draco mordit sa lèvre, s'efforçant de ne pas rire. « Tu vois... Tu es encore une fois déroutante. C'est une question piège. Si je réponds honnêtement, je m'en sors avec une gifle. En contrepartie, si je mens, je m'en sors avec un sermon pour ne pas te montrer assez d'attention. »

« Non, non... Je veux que tu sois honnête. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, scrutant Hermione du regard pour savoir si elle était vraiment sincère.

« Là, _Tu_ ressembles à Rogue, » dit Hermione ne pouvant s'empêcher la plaisanterie.

« Sauf... »

« Sauf beau, bien sûr, » rigola Hermione. Draco sourit, lui provoquant un frisson dans le corps entier.

« T'as toujours froid? »

« Un peu, » mentit-elle. « Vous évitez la question, Monsieur Malfoy, pas très gentilhomme de votre part. »

Draco fixa Hermione près d'une minute entière, semblant réfléchir beaucoup à sa réponse. Finalement, il acquiesça et répliqua, « Eh bien, en bon _gentilhomme_, je dois répondre qu'un baiser serait un remerciement acceptable. »

« Un baiser? » fit Hermione, espérant qu'il ne puisse entendre les battements de son cœur.

« Oui, simplement un baiser, » dit-il en pointant sa joue de son index, s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione sourit, s'avança et vint pour embrasser Draco sur la joue. Cependant, à la dernière seconde, Draco dévia sa tête et Hermione se retrouva les lèvres contre celles du blond. Elle ouvrit ses yeux en grand, mais ne se retira pas immédiatement. Elle soutint le baiser pour quelques secondes, savourant la chaleur et la tendresse. Deux mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé utiliser pour décrire Draco Malfoy. Quand elle sentit soudainement sa langue, tentant de se faufiler tel un serpent dans sa bouche, elle se recula et le regarda, tentant de paraître offusquée.

« Tricheur. »

Draco sourit sournoisement et répondit simplement, « Serpentard. »

-o§o-

à suivre...


	3. 3ième Partie

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Rien n'est à moi. Univers HP © JKR et ™ Warner Bros. L'histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas! Seule la traduction est mienne.

**.:Auteur:.  
**«´¨·. '¤ **_sesptwd_** ¤' .·´¨»  
(voir le lien vers son livejournal dans ma bio!)  
-Thanks to let me translate your beautiful, wonderful story! ¤love¤-

**.:Rating:.  
M** : mais ce sera seulement pour des chapitres plus loin.

**.:Résumé:.  
**(_Draco-Hermione_)  
La 4ième année d'Hermione à Poudlard sera de loin la plus excitante et des plus inattendues de toutes.

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Durant le tome 4 – La Coupe de Feu. Écrite pour _austenrowling_.

**.:Note de la Traductrice:.  
**Voilà, j'ai pas pu résister! lol  
Je sais que je ne devrais pas mettre en ligne une autre fic, mais c'était plus fort que moi!  
L'histoire était trop belle qu'il fallait que je vous la fasse partager, chers/chères francophones!

Je tiens à remercier ma béta, **_Hermimi _**! Je t'adore! ;)

Désolée du délai, je sais que j'ai fait mes RARs hier soir, mais j'ai perdu la connexion à cause de l'orage! Et je travaillais today, alors la voilà enfin la suite :P sinon les RARAs sont faites sur mon livejournal!

**

* * *

**

**.:Des plus inattendues:.**

3ième Partie 

« Tu agis de manière vraiment étrange ces derniers temps. » Ron regardait Hermione suspicieusement. « Tu semble même heureuse malgré tout ce que ces mauvaises langues racontent sur toi. »

Hermione poussa ses œufs brouillés dans son assiette et haussa les épaules. Elle _avait été_ contente; cette partie était pourtant vraie. Surtout depuis que Draco l'avait embrassée (ou c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé?), elle planait totalement. Elle regrettait d'être partie à la va vite de la salle de rangement, mais elle avait été si agitée après son baiser et sa douce réponse. Elle avait eu peur de faire une chose irréfléchie. Après tout, il y avait assez de potins qui parcourraient les couloirs à son sujet depuis qu'elle avait été choisie comme '_la chose à laquelle Viktor Krum tenait le plus_'.

Draco avait été complètement différent tentant, à chaque occasion, d'établir un contact visuel avec elle dans la Grande Salle et dans les cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Hier, il avait même poussé l'audace jusqu'à frotter son épaule contre celle d'Hermione quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de Potions. Heureusement, Harry était trop distrait ces derniers temps pour s'apercevoir des petites interactions entre Hermione et Draco. Jusqu'à maintenant, Ron avait été trop occupé à prêcher sur son rôle dans la deuxième tâche pour passer des commentaires sur ses faits et gestes.

Hermione se sourit à elle-même. Elle aimait avoir un secret.

« Tu me passes un toast? » lui demanda Ron. Hermione soupira rêveusement et lui passa son verre de jus à la place. « Tu vois ce que je disais... _étrange_, » insista de nouveau le rouquin.

« Moi, étrange? » cracha Hermione, sortant de son rêve et réalisant qu'elle était en train de rêvasser. « Tu es celui qui est étrange, Ronald. Honnêtement, la majorité du monde n'ont de besoin que d'_un_ seul verre de jus. » Elle gloussa avant de prendre une bouchée de son toast, haussant ses sourcils de manière joyeuse.

« Harry, » plaida Ron, « T'as entendu ça? Dis-le lui qu'elle agit bizarrement. »

Harry, qui regardait, à l'autre bout de la salle, Cédric et Cho discuter, se tourna rapidement pour faire face à Ron et hocha de la tête. « De quoi? Oh ouais, j'ai entendu ça. » Il espéra que ce soit la bonne réponse à donner, « Bizarre, vraiment bizarre. »

Ron regarda le plafond.

« Oui, _je_ suis celle qui est bizarre ici, » rigola Hermione, sortant de table.

« Où tu vas? » questionna Ron, plissant ses yeux, « Voir ton petit ami, _Viktor_? »

Hermione rit bien fort. « T'es adorable quand tu es ignorant, Ron. Je vais à la bibliothèque. Si vous êtes le moindrement intelligent, vous monteriez au dortoir pour étudier un peu, n'est-ce pas Harry? »

« Heu – ouais, Ron... Ce qu'elle vient de dire. »

« Sans espoir, voilà ce que vous êtes. » Hermione gloussa de nouveau et sortie de la Grande Salle.

---

Hermione venait à peine de s'installer à sa table habituelle dans le coin le plus reculé de la bibliothèque quand elle entendit une voix grave derrière elle.

« J'espérais que tu allais venir ici aujourd'hui, Hermignonne, » susurra Viktor.

Hermione sursauta légèrement, inconfortable en sa présence. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis la fin de la deuxième tâche – en fait, elle l'évitait carrément.

« Oh, bonjour, Viktor. Je suis venue pour faire un peu d'étude si ça ne te dérange pas. » Elle espéra ne pas être trop rude, mais elle n'était pas très ouverte pour accepter ses avances.

« Tu étudies beaucoup trop. Mets ce livreuh de côté. » Viktor se pencha sur Hermione pour refermer le livre. Il mordilla son lobe d'oreille. « J'ai quelque chose que tu pourrais étudier. »

Hermione poussa Viktor et lui lança un regard noir. « Ce n'est pas adéquat! » rugit-elle dans un murmure pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Mme Pince ou celle des quelques étudiants aux alentours. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était d'attiser encore plus les rumeurs.

« Allez, beauté. Tu sais que tu désireuh Viktor. Je t'ai vu regardant dans ma direction dans la Grande Salle. »

« Quoi? Non, je regardais... » Hermione s'arrêta. Elle réalisa que les derniers jours Viktor s'assoyait près de Draco et elle pouvait comprendre qu'il avait eu l'impression que c'était lui qu'elle regardait.

« Tu ne peux nier. Viens qu'on se trouve une salle pour qu'on puisseuh... _parler_. » Viktor haussa ses sourcils de manière suggestive quand il prononça le mot 'parler'.

Hermione, énervée, attrapa son livre contre sa poitrine et sortit en trombe par la porte.

« Mais c'est qu'on est pressée. » Viktor fut sur ses pas en moins de temps pour crier 'hippogriffe'. Il l'agrippa par son bras, l'entraîna au détour du corridor désert. Il la poussa contre le mur et la dévisagea avec désir. « Tu es vraiment sexy, tu le sais ça. »

« Éloigne-toi de moi immédiatement! » hurla Hermione, essayant de son mieux pour écarter le garçon massif. Hélas, il était trop grand et trop déterminé. Il écrasa ses hanches contre les siennes et prit un de ses seins dans une main, le pressant avec force.

« Lâche-là, Krum! »

Viktor stoppa tout mouvement et tourna un peu sa tête pour voir qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Draco! » haleta Hermione, pour avoir de l'aide.

« Dégageuh, Draco. Hermignonne et moi sommes occupés. » Viktor se retourna et colla sa bouche dans le cou d'Hermione. Elle supplia Draco avec ses yeux.

« Recule immédiatement! » ordonna Draco, avec fermeté.

Son ton sembla assez surprendre Viktor pour qu'il se recule. Par contre, il s'avança vers Draco, le torse bombé.

« Tu as beaucoup de nerf. Fous l'camp. Maintenant! » Viktor prononça les mots lentement, sa menace devenant soudainement très claire.

Levant les bras en signe de résignation, Draco fit un pas en arrière. « Je fous l'camp maintenant, » répliqua-t-il en continuant à reculer, les mains devant lui.

Hermione hoqueta quand Viktor revint vers elle, un sourire au visage. Il se pressa de nouveau contre elle.

Soudainement et pour le moins inattendu, un rayon bleu brillant frôla la tête de Viktor, brisant le mur de pierres dans l'impact. Draco était là, baguette brandie en direction de Viktor, menaçant le garçon plus vieux. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond.

« Je vais te tuer, » grogna Viktor qui s'élança sur Draco.

Un autre sort. Les pieds de Viktor se retrouvèrent figés au sol. Un troisième et le son de sa voix se bloqua dans la gorge.

Draco marcha vers Viktor et il le fixa directement dans les yeux, « Je suis sûr que tu sais parfaitement qui est mon père. À ta place, j'y penserais à deux fois avant de m'affronter à l'avenir. » Hermione nota que Viktor se crispa à la mention du père de Draco. « Et à moins de vouloir que ton Directeur soit mis au courant des choses que tu forçais une jeune fille de quinze ans à faire, je _te_ suggère de. Foutre. L'camp. Maintenant. » dit Draco en imitant l'accent prononcé de Viktor.

Il arrêta le sort et fixa Viktor, menaçant. Le champion bulgare grogna, cracha sur le sol puis déguerpit tout en grommelant dans sa langue natale.

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda Draco, allant immédiatement vers Hermione.

Elle était bouche bée, mais hocha la tête. « Merci, Draco. C'était très brave de ta part. C'était même très Gryff... »

« N'ose même pas! » avertit-il en riant.

Hermione rit à son tour et glissa à terre pour s'asseoir. Draco prit place à ses côtés, mettant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Tu es sûre d'être correcte ? » questionna-t-il gentiment.

« Je vais bien, seulement un peu dépassée par les évènements. » Hermione leva sa main dans les airs pour lui montrer à quel point elle tremblait. « Je ne veux même pas penser ce qu'il aurait pu faire si tu n'était pas arrivé. »

Draco lui prit la main et la serra en signe de réconfort.

Hermione eut des papillons dans le ventre. Elle était complètement abasourdie par la façon d'agir de Draco. Elle le regarda, cherchant en lui le petit gamin prétentieux et désagréable qu'elle avait connu durant ces dernières années.

« Draco? » interpella-t-elle lorsqu'une étrange pensée lui vint en tête.

« Mmm? »

« Comment, au fait, tu t'es retrouvé à être ici précisément au bon moment? »

Draco répliqua rapidement, « Je te suivais. » Hermione fit de son mieux pour retenir son sourire. Elle était impressionnée par son honnêteté et flattée par son attention. « J'espérais qu'on puisse aller quelque part et... »

« S'il te plait, ne dit pas _parler_. »

« En fait, j'allais dire ça, mais pour être honnête, parler n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête. »

« Oh, je vois. » Hermione retira sa main de la sienne. « Alors, tu voulais simplement m'agresser comme Viktor, n'est-ce pas? »

Draco semblait blessé par l'accusation. « J'ai eu droit à une bonne éducation, Granger. J'ai de la classe. Je ne suis pas un _agresseur_. »

« Mais tu avais pensé à ce genre de choses? »

« Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, j'ai quinze ans. »

Hermione expira bruyamment et se mit debout.

Draco se leva à sa suite, la retournant pour qu'elle soit face à lui. « Grang... Hermione, Viktor Krum est une brute vulgaire. Crois-moi ou non, je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Alors, tu es comme quoi? Tu m'as quelque peu bluffée, je dois admettre. »

« Je suis un Serpentard, sournois, malin et plein de ressources. Mais je suis aussi un Malfoy, courtois, charmant et romantique. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, c'était comme si elle rencontrait ce garçon pour la première fois. Elle prit une décision qu'elle espérait ne pas regretter plus tard.

« Tu connais la salle de classe inutilisée au coin près de celle de DCFM? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Draco, pas très convaincant.

« C'est celle au coin du côté est, voisine au portrait de Gregory le Hautain. »

« Tu veux dire l'idole de Lockhart? »

Ils rirent tous les deux.

« Oui, celui-là. Rencontre-moi là-bas trente minutes avant le cours de DCFM demain. » Elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche, se retirant avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion d'approfondir le baiser. « Merci encore pour ton aide. »

Elle ramassa ses livres et se hâta de rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors. Elle s'arrêta seulement en face du tableau de la Grosse Dame pour souffler un peu. Elle s'était surprise elle-même dans ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais à la seule pensée de son rendez-vous secret, une dose d'adrénaline venait stimuler ses sens.

« Vas-tu haleter ainsi toute la journée, ma chère? » demanda la Grosse Dame d'un ton coupant.

« Non, désolée. _Insperatus_ (1), » répliqua Hermione. Souriant à la coïncidence du mot de passe, elle entra dans la salle commune de sa maison et prit place aux côtés de ses amis sur le divan.

* * *

(1) _Insperatus_ signifie _inattendu, non anticipé, pas recherché_, en latin. 


	4. 4ième Partie

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Rien n'est à moi. Univers HP © JKR et ™ Warner Bros. L'histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas! Seule la traduction est mienne.

**.:Auteur:.  
**«´¨·. '¤ **_sesptwd_** ¤' .·´¨»  
(voir le lien vers son livejournal dans ma bio!)  
-Thanks to let me translate your beautiful, wonderful story! ¤love¤-

**.:Rating:.  
M** : mais ce sera seulement pour des chapitres plus loin.

**.:Résumé:.  
**(_Draco-Hermione_)  
La 4ième année d'Hermione à Poudlard sera de loin la plus excitante et des plus inattendues de toutes.

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Durant le tome 4 – La Coupe de Feu. Écrite pour _austenrowling_.

**.:Note de la Traductrice:.  
**Merci à **_Lisalune _**! ;)

voilà la suite après une longue, looongue attente! J'ai pas fait les RARAs parce que ça me tentait pas lol non, non je vais ça ici rapidoss:  
Christelle: la voilà la suite ;)  
nono b : la voilà la suite ;)  
Kruminette qui ne sait plus où sa loyauté va: dans l'histoire, je suis pour ce Krum là :P mais il changera - et tu risques de ne pas apprécier XD

bisous et bonne lecture:)

**

* * *

**

**.:Des plus inattendues:.**

4ième Partie 

Hermione tournait en rond dans la salle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait demandé à Draco de venir la rejoindre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire lorsqu'il serait arrivé? Triturant le bord de son pull, elle tentait d'imaginer une manière de flirter qui ne la rabaisserait pas au niveau de Lavande Brown.

« C'est inutile, » déclara-t-elle finalement, « Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi parler. »

« Et bien, on ne s'encombrera pas de mots dans ce cas, » résonna une voix grave derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement et haleta à la vue de Draco. « Je... Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, » bégaya-t-elle.

Sans un mot, il s'avança en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres, « Shhh... pas de mots. »

Un bras encerclant sa taille, Draco colla son corps au sien. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa et sa respiration se fit laborieuse.

Tout en faisant une légère pression dans le creux de ses reins, Draco pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et approfondit le baiser, l'embrassant avec passion. Elle eut la chair de poule jusqu'aux bouts des orteils quand sa langue s'enfonça dans sa bouche invitante. Sa main libre remonta le long de son corps, la caressant tout le long de son chemin. Il prit un sein en coupe, le malaxant doucement.

Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione, son mamelon se durcissant au contact de Draco. Sa petite culotte se mouilla quand elle sentit son érection contre sa cuisse. Elle sépara un peu ses jambes, en une invitation silencieuse pour qu'il aille plus loin. Il déplaça un genou pour venir le frotter sur son entrejambe.

Même si elle était brûlante de désir, la salle s'emplit d'un courant d'air frisquet. Le froid l'entoura, s'insinuant de son cou à son oreille.

« _Debout, debout, Chaton._ »

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux en grand et lâcha un cri de surprise.

Mimi Geignarde flottait dans les airs au-dessus du lit d'Hermione, gloussant d'un rire cristallin.

« Mimi ! » réprimanda Hermione, s'assoyant sur son lit, pantelante. « Que fais-tu ici? Ce n'est pas bien de venir surprendre les personnes qui dorment. Le Professeur McGonagall ne sera pas contente... »

Le fantôme coupa Hermione dans son sermon par un autre rire. Elle se laissa descendre au pied du lit, prenant place dessus, les jambes croisées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » marmonna Parvati Patil endormie.

« Rien, Parvati. Rendors-toi, » lui dit Hermione de sa voix la plus autoritaire.

« Houu, ce qu'on peut être de mauvaise humeur le matin, » taquina Mimi.

« Que fais-tu ici, Mimi? » questionna Hermione une nouvelle fois, mais de façon plus insistante.

« Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, » aguicha Mimi en chantonnant.

Hermione croisa ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine et la fixa d'une manière menaçante.

« Bon d'accord, » soupira le fantôme dérangeant, « si tu ne veux pas savoir, alors je vais y aller. » Vraiment lentement, Mimi commença son ascension pour reprendre son envol. « Es-tu sûre? » demanda-t-elle, ses derniers mots accentués par une mine déçue.

« Très bien, » souffla Hermione, « Viens me voir dans les toilettes. »

Mimi hurla de plaisir avant de s'envoler hors du dortoir.

---

Hermione n'était pas capable de manger au petit-déjeuner. Elle devait avoir lancé au moins une douzaine de regards vers la table des Serpentard dans les quinze dernières minutes, et toujours pas de Draco. Les papillons dans son ventre faisaient des sauts acrobatiques et son cœur était sans arrêt en état de course folle.

'_J'ai vu ton petit ami dans les toilettes des garçons_', la voix de Mimi raisonnait dans la tête d'Hermione.

« Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore bordel? » demanda Ron, bougeant sa main devant le visage de son amie.

« Mais rien, Ronald, » répliqua-t-elle froidement, agacée.

'_Il se parlait devant le miroir, mais prétendant que tu étais en face de lui. Il te vénère beaucoup, celui-là._'

Elle pouvait encore entendre le gloussement de Mimi.

« Allooooo? La terre appelle Hermione Granger, » dit Ron.

« Hein? Quoi... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron? »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir voir Hagrid avec Harry et moi. »

« Chez Hagrid? » Hermione haussa les épaules, « Mais les cours vont commencer. »

Ron regarda le plafond, désespéré, « Tu ne portais aucune attention à ce que je te disais. Venir. Voir. Hagrid. Pour. Déjeuner. » Parla Ron très lentement, faisant une pause après chaque mot.

« Pour déjeuner? Tu veux dire avant DCFM? »

« Honnêtement, Hermione, je commence à croire que tu as été ensorcelée ou un truc du genre. » Ron s'avança vers son amie et renifla sa bouche.

Hermione s'alarma, pensant que Ron voulait l'embrasser. Elle regarda furtivement la table des Serpentard avant de sauter sur ses pieds. « Ron! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Je sens ton haleine pour savoir si tu as pris du Polynectar, » répondit Ron, la regardant convaincu que cette possibilité soit vraie.

Hermione pouffa.

« Ron, ne soit pas aussi con, » lança Ginny à son frère avant de prendre Hermione par le bras et de l'entraîner. « Aller viens, allons en cours ensemble. »

« Tu n'es même pas dans nos cours, » hurla Ron à sa sœur qui l'ignora totalement et sortit de la Grande Salle avec Hermione.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi exactement? » demanda Ginny une fois rendu sur les marches de l'allée principale.

« Quoi? Rien. Quoi? »

« Bel essai. C'est Viktor, pas vrai? »

« Ginny, Je ne suis **pas** avec Viktor Krum. S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu crois toutes ces rumeurs. »

« Je crois ce que je vois, Hermione. Et je vois une fille totalement, éperdument en amour. »

« Éperdument en amour? » Hermione rougit. « Je ne suis pas éperdument en amour avec Viktor. »

Ginny fit un grand sourire et poussa Hermione sur le côté, « Écoute moi bien, vas-y. Ça va te faire du bien. »

« Je te demande pardon? » répliqua Hermione, choquée. Ginny ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon.

« Le bécotage est une bonne chose, Hermione. »

« Ça l'est vraiment? Et qui as-tu bécoté? »

Ginny émit un rire. « Bien, il y a eu Neville, Micheal Corner, Dean--. »

« Ginny! » haleta Hermione.

« Hé, tu dois t'amuser autant que tu le peux, étant jeune, Hermione. Je te le dis, des canons comme Viktor Krum on n'en voit pas tous les jours. Alors, profites-en pendant qu'il passe. » Avec cela, Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil, lui envoya un salut de la main et courut dans les couloirs en direction de la salle de DCFM. « Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé dans les moindres détails plus tard, » cria-t-elle en s'en allant.

---

Hermione, pour la première fois qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, se retrouva à rêvasser durant toutes ses classes de la matinée. Se repassant dans sa tête, les paroles de Mimi...

_J'ai vu des centaines de garçons comme lui au courant des années. Quand ils ignorent être vus, on peut apprendre bien des choses. Celui-ci est plein d'inattendus. _

Mimi semblait ravie d'apporter de telles informations qu'elle pensait être d'une grande surprise pour elle, mais Hermione avait déjà commencé à voir la personnalité cachée de Draco Malfoy; elle était angoissée à l'idée d'en savoir d'avantage.

Comme elle pensait à lui, un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Ça s'était produit toute la journée. Elle se sentait quelque peu idiote par sa réaction, mais ne pouvait la nier. Peut-être était-ce de l'anticipation face à leur rendez-vous, pourtant elle était littéralement piquée par l'excitation. Des idées saugrenues lui venaient en tête, des choses auxquelles elle n'avait jamais pensées avant. Elle s'imaginait en train d'embrasser Draco et lui, la touchant à certains endroits. Elle rougit à la pensée et sentit son corps s'enflammer peu à peu.

---

C'était fait. Hermione venait de donner l'excuse habituelle à Harry et Ron... qu'elle devait étudier. Harry blagua disant qu'elle allait devenir vieille femme comme Mme Pince si elle ne sortait pas plus souvent de la bibliothèque. Ron se contenta de bougonner, marmonnant quelque chose sous sa barbe. Tout ce qu'Hermione avait pu entendre était _changé un peu_ et _peu importe_.

Elle soupira et s'aperçut qu'un moment dans la cabane d'Hagrid ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, mais avait, par chance, fait que Ron arrête de geindre.

Sortir de la cabane d'Hagrid fut la partie difficile. Il parlait de comment il était fier d'Harry et remémorait la première fois qu'il les avait rencontrés tous les trois. Elle ne voulait pas paraître impolie, mais l'heure de son rendez-vous arrivait plus les minutes avançaient.

Finalement, elle dût se forcer à lâcher un cri, s'exclamant dramatiquement qu'elle avait oublié le contre-sort à utiliser pour l'envoûtement de Jambencoton. Elle s'était dit, avec raison après la suite des évènements, que personne n'aurait la réponse à son problème.

Quand elle sortait en trombe par la porte, Ron hurla, « Tu nous laisseras savoir de quel sort il s'agit. »

Hermione réalisa qu'elle courait seulement au moment où elle s'arrêta pour ouvrir la porte de la salle vide. Prenant un bon respire, elle entra dans la pièce. Son estomac se contracta lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle regarda sa montre, la tension s'éleva d'un cran; elle était dix minutes en retard.

Nerveusement, elle fit les cents pas dans la salle. Elle triturait le bas de son pull entre ses doigts et essaya de penser à un truc intéressant à dire quand Draco arriverait. Étrangement... le scénario lui sonnait familier. Elle se gratta la tête et s'assit sur le bord de ce qui aurait dû être le bureau du professeur.

Soudainement, des images apparurent dans son esprit... _Draco la serrant, l'embrassant... ses mains explorant son corps_. Elle haleta, mettant une main sur sa bouche. Un rêve... elle avait rêvé à Draco... dans cette classe.

Un grand sourire fleurit sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle mordit sa lèvre, surprise encore une fois qu'elle ait pu rêver de ce genre de choses avec Draco Malfoy. Et puis, la réalité la frappa... c'était bien _Draco Malfoy_. Il était vrai qu'elle avait entraperçu un côté complètement différent de lui dernièrement, mais... Son sourire se fanât.

« C'est ridicule, » sa raison parla haut et fort. « Je ne peux me permettre de prendre du bon temps avec Malfoy. C'est impossible, voire absurde. Harry et Ron deviendraient fous. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte toujours en se parlant. « Il est probablement passé et reparti si ça se trouve. »

Quand elle vint pour prendre la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva face à face avec Draco qui sourit instantanément en la voyant.

« Salut, » dit-il finalement.

Hermione avait du mal à trouver sa respiration à sa vue. Elle n'était pas sûre si c'était sa façon de lui sourire ou la manière dont ses cheveux venaient encadrer son visage, ou c'était peut-être l'étincelle qu'elle avait récemment remarquée dans ses yeux, mais à ce moment ce je-ne-sais-quoi en lui venait de chasser toute sa raison.

« Désolé, je suis en retard. Tu n'allais pas parti— »

Les paroles de Draco furent coupées par les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle appuyait sa bouche contre la sienne, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Immédiatement, Draco ferma la porte, laissa tomber son sac d'école et mit ses mains dans le creux des reins d'Hermione, la tenant serrée contre lui. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche d'Hermione, gémissant pendant qu'il approfondissait le baiser.

Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée ainsi et se sentit complètement envahie par le moment. Quand Draco se retira, elle protesta en attrapant les cheveux sur sa nuque, tirant sa tête vers elle.

« Attends! » dit-il avec force.

« Je ne veux pas attendre, » se plaint-elle, surprise d'avoir l'air si capricieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Granger? »

Hermione soupira d'impatience et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Draco, « J'en suis venue à une conclusion. »

« Que tu ne pouvais pas me résister une minute de plus? » Draco sourit narquoisement d'une manière très sexy que ça augmenta le désire grandissant d'Hermione.

« En quelque sorte, » répliqua-t-elle. « Mais surtout que je devais saisir l'opportunité. »

« Wow, Granger, tu m'épates vraiment. » Draco se recula d'un pas et la regarda de haut en bas. « Je pensais qu'assurément tu te convaincrais de te sortir de cette situation. Je croyais que tu serais toute rationnelle et inquiète à propos de ce que le monde pourrait penser. »

« Je l'étais, et le suis en fait, mais d'un autre point de vue... s'ils ne sont pas au courant... »

« Tiens, tiens, c'est quelque chose d'étonnant venant de vous, Miss Granger. Il y en a qui pourrait dire que ce comportement est digne d'un _Serpentard_. »

Hermione sourit malicieusement. « Promets seulement de ne le dire à personne. Ce qui se passe dans cette pièce y reste. D'accord? »

« Oh flûte... et moi qui voulait absolument t'amener à la maison pour te présenter à Mère et Père. »

« Très drôle. J'ai compris. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut _parler_ maintenant? » demanda Draco en prenant Hermione par la taille. « Je crois t'avoir entendu dire quelque chose à propos de saisir l'opportunité, je me trompe? »

Se penchant vers l'avant, Hermione couvrit la bouche de Draco, jouant de nouveau avec sa langue. Elle colla ses hanches contre celles du blond, savourant et à la fois apeurée par la dureté qu'elle sentit en réponse.

La manière dont la langue de Draco dansait dans sa bouche, la texture soyeuse de ses cheveux, l'odeur de fraîcheur qu'émanait sa peau la fit délirer. Elle le poussa contre la porte et, tout en n'arrêtant pas de l'embrasser, elle entreprit de défaire sa cravate. De ses mains tremblantes, elle la retira brutalement de son col et la balança sur le sol avant de s'attaquer à ses boutons de chemise avec ses doigts maladroits.

Pendant ce temps, Draco retira la robe d'Hermione et avait sa main sous sa jupe. Il prit en coupe une de ses fesses et fit une douce pression.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre comme elle défaisait le quatrième bouton. Elle glissa ses mains sur le torse doux et sourit de satisfaction.

Draco colla sa bouche sur le cou de la Gryffondor, suçant, pinçant de ses lèvres et traçant un chemin de baiser sur toute la longueur. Sa main alla vers l'avant de son corps, tira sur le bord de sa petite culotte et il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens en une demande silencieuse.

Elle inspira profondément et hocha sa tête.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse revenir sur sa décision, Draco mit sa main à l'intérieur de sa culotte et la glissa jusqu'à son duvet pubien.

Laissant échapper un halètement sonore, Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière, s'enivrant de cette nouvelle sensation. Aucun garçon ne l'avait touchée à cet endroit. Ses doigts écartèrent ses lèvres humides, jouant avec son clitoris. De sa main libre, il enserra un sein, le malaxant à travers sa chemise.

« Oh mon Dieu, » gémit-elle lorsqu'il entra un doigt en elle.

« Tu es si mouillée, » grogna-t-il contre son oreille, alors qu'il ajoutait un second doigt.

Hermione leva sa main, osant venir frotter sa main sur l'avant des pantalons de Draco. Elle fit une pression de sa paume contre l'érection cachée par le tissu. Autant une curiosité et une anxiété la saisissaient qu'elle se sentait extrême nerveuse. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qui se passait. Ses doigts la rendaient folle d'une manière absolument et fantastiquement inattendue. C'était tellement meilleur que ce qu'elle imaginait.

Sa bouche retrouva la sienne de nouveau. Il l'embrassa profondément et fut récompensé par un gémissement étouffé d'Hermione.

Et c'est alors... que la sonnerie du début des cours hurla. Draco ne bougea pas. Hermione, par contre, retira sa main de sous sa jupe et fit un bond en arrière.

« Draco, je ne peux pas manquer la classe. »

« Merde, Hermione, oublie les cours. » Il tenta de l'attirer pour un autre baiser, mais elle secoua la tête, remettant sa chemise dans sa jupe.

« On a un examen! » s'exclama-t-elle comme si cela avait une plus grande importance pour lui. Réalisant que ses paroles sonnaient étranges, elle ramassa sa robe et attrapa son sac d'école. « Je suis vraiment désolée, Draco, mais ce serait beaucoup trop suspect si je ne me montrait pas à un examen. »

« Je vois. » Il haussa les épaules, visiblement déçu. « Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre ça plus tard? »

Elle sourit et mordit sa lèvre encore une fois. « Probablement, » répliqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement. « Attends quelques minutes avant de quitter la pièce, » ordonna-t-elle, allant à la porte et sortant dans le corridor.

Avant de tourner le coin, elle remit sa robe d'école; faisant tomber quelque chose sur le sol. C'était la cravate de Draco. Elle la ramassa rapidement et était sur le point de tourner les talons pour revenir dans la pièce quand Ron l'interpella.

« Hé-ho, Hermione, c'était quoi? »

Prise de panique, elle mit la cravate dans sa poche. « Hein? De quoi? »

« Le contre sort? » lui rappela-t-il, la regardant comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Honnêtement, Ronald, » fit-elle en claquant sa langue contre son palet, « tu devras étudier par toi-même un de ces jours, tu sais. »

Harry rigola et secoua la tête.

Ron fixa simplement Hermione, attendant la réponse au moment où ils entraient dans la classe de DCFM.

« Maintenant, assoyez-vous! » annonça le Professeur Maugrey quand le deuxième son de la cloche résonna.

Il fermait la porte lorsque Draco se glissa à l'intérieur de la salle, l'air plus qu'un peu éméché et plutôt attirant, pensa Hermione, son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Vous êtes en retard, » jappa Maugrey.

« Désolé, Professeur, » marmonna Draco, prenant un siège par la suite.

« Y'a une raison pour laquelle vous ne portez pas l'uniforme, M. Malfoy? » demanda le Professeur Maugrey, de sa manière suspicieuse habituelle, ses yeux sur Draco.

« Je--Je vous demande pardon? » fit le jeune Serpentard d'une façon un peu trop nerveuse.

S'écrasant, Hermione se calla dans sa chaise.

« Votre cravate, M. Malfoy? Où peut-elle être? »

« Ma cravate? » Draco réfléchit rapidement, « J'ai renversé du jus de citrouille dessus au déjeuner, Professeur. »

« Très bien. »

Hermione cacha son visage dans son livre et fourra sa main dans la poche de sa robe.

Comme le Professeur Maugrey se retournait vers l'avant de la classe afin de revenir à son bureau, son œil magique tourna rapidement.

Hermione jura mentalement.

Maugrey pivota et la regarda seulement pour quelques secondes, mais elle était certaine qu'il _savait_. D'autant plus que son œil magique était fixé sur sa poche tandis que l'autre était revenu sur Draco de nouveau.

« On ne peut laisser aller un étudiant dans les couloirs avec une cravate souillée, n'est-ce pas... Miss Granger? »

-o§o-

à suivre...


	5. 5ième Partie

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Rien n'est à moi. Univers HP © JKR et ™ Warner Bros. L'histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas! Seule la traduction est mienne.

**.:Auteur:.  
**«´¨·. '¤ **_sesptwd_** ¤' .·´¨»  
(elle a effacé son livejournal mais je laisse toujours son lien dans ma bio! juste au cas où...)  
-Thanks to let me translate your beautiful, wonderful story! ¤love¤-

**.:Rating:.  
M** : définitivement pour ce chapitre.

**.:Résumé:.  
**(_Draco-Hermione_)  
La 4ième année d'Hermione à Poudlard sera de loin la plus excitante et des plus inattendues de toutes.

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Durant le tome 4 – La Coupe de Feu. Écrite pour _austenrowling_.

**.:Note de la Traductrice:.  
**Merci à **_Lisalune _**! ;)

Milles pardons pour l'attente :P

bisous et bonne lecture:)

**

* * *

**

**.:Des plus inattendues:.**

5ième Partie

_Et ce soir?_

Hermione soupira alors qu'elle lisait le message de Draco. C'était le troisième qu'il lui envoyait cette semaine. Ils n'avaient pas été en mesure de coordonner leurs horaires pour se retrouver ensemble depuis ce chaud midi, deux semaines auparavant.

Hermione savait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait honnête avec elle-même; la plupart de ses raisons étaient à vrai dire simplement des _excuses_. Elle n'était pas aussi occupée qu'elle semblait le faire croire dans les réponses qu'elle avait envoyées à Draco. Elle était, plutôt anxieuse.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et ça la rendait vraiment inconfortable. Il y avait eu tellement de fois dans sa vie à Poudlard où elle savait la bonne chose à faire et pourtant, elle avait choisi l'autre voie. Par contre, tous ces évènements avaient inclus Harry et Ron. Hermione n'avait jamais volé en solo contre son bon jugement sauf pour la fois qu'elle avait demandé à Draco de la rencontrer dans la classe désaffectée, se jetant sur lui et le laissant la toucher... aux endroits qu'il avait touchés.

Une vague de chaleur l'envahit au souvenir. Elle fixa son regard dans le foyer de la salle commune et soupira d'un air morose. Si seulement les circonstances étaient différentes! Si seulement il était _n'importe quel_ autre garçon. Franchement, même Crabbe ou Goyle aurait été un choix plus acceptable que Draco fait-chier Malfoy.

Plus le temps avançait, plus Hermione devait peser les pours et les contres de la situation. Avec regret, elle laissa sa raison guider sa main et griffonna quatre mots au dos de la note de Draco.

_Je ne peux pas._

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas? » demanda George Weasley, lisant par-dessus son épaule.

« George! » réprimanda Hermione, pliant rapidement le message.

« Je sais. Tu ne peux plus me résister plus longtemps, c'est ça? » dit-il en levant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires, veux-tu, s'il te plait? »

« Oh, ce qu'on peut être susceptible. »

« Miss Granger, » répliqua en chœur Fred, s'appuyant sur le bras de la chaise à Hermione, « je vous demanderais de nous dire la cause de votre mauvaise humeur ce soir. » Faisant semblant de prendre des notes, il leva une de ses mains sur la paume de l'autre.

« Est-ce parce que votre petit ami Bulgare musclé s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre? » dit George, entrant dans le jeu.

« Quoi? »

« Oooh, » murmura Fred, « N'as-tu pas entendu ça? En accord avec nos sources, l'attrapeur sexy a volé le cœur d'un certain Ronald Weasley. »

Soudainement, un coussin vola dans la pièce, frappant Fred à l'arrière de sa tête.

« J'ai entendu, pauvre con ! » cria Ron de l'endroit où il travaillait sur son devoir de Divination avec Harry.

Ignorant les jumeaux qui lançaient tous les coussins de la salle sur Ron et Harry, Hermione ramassa ses livres et prit la direction de la sortie.

* * *

Alors qu'Hermione tournait un coin au deuxième étage, elle fut surprise de croiser le Professeur Maugrey qui parlait avec le Professeur Trelawney. Au deuxième coup d'œil, elle s'aperçut qu'ils ne parlaient pas. Le Professeur Trelawney semblait avoir acculé le Professeur Maugrey dos contre la porte de sa salle de classe. Leurs visages étaient vraiment proches et le Professeur Trelawney le fixait de ses énormes yeux de bestioles.

« Ah, Miss Granger! » appela le Professeur Maugrey qui semblait plutôt soulagé de voir Hermione.

Elle se raidit. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour éviter son professeur depuis l'incident avec la cravate de Draco. Dans les cours avec lui, elle sortait en trombe de la classe dès que c'était permis. Heureusement, il n'avait pas tenté de lui reparler de cette aventure.

Avec un salut poli de la main, elle essaya de se sauver dans le couloir, mais Maugrey l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

« Vous êtes juste à temps, Miss Granger! »

Hermione soupira et avec hésitation, elle s'approcha des deux professeurs.

« Je vous demande pardon, Professeur? »

« Vous êtes à l'heure pour notre rencontre. Vous êtes une étudiante exemplaire, Miss Granger. »

Le Professeur Maugrey fit un pas pour s'éloigner du Professeur Trelawney et lui fit un signe de tête.

« Vous devez m'excuser, Sibylle. »

Irrité d'être mise à l'écart, le Professeur Trelawney agita sa main au dessus de la tête de Maugrey comme si elle sentait une force invisible. « Votre aura... est mauvaise — très mauvaise. Elle est **dérangée**! » s'exclama-t-elle dramatiquement.

« Oui, mon _aura_ est celle qui est dérangée, » dit Maugrey lançant un clin d'œil à Hermione qui pouffa et sourit avec malice à l'excentrique Professeur de Divination.

Le Professeur Trelawney se pencha vers Hermione, la scrutant à travers ses lunettes surdimensionnées. Elle plaça une main sur la tête d'Hermione, l'agrippant avec force.

« Oh, cela est des plus inattendus… choisis la main gauche. _Gauche_, souviens-t-en. »

Hermione regarda cette étrange femme, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Bonne soirée, Professeur, » dit Maugrey, pour clore la discussion. Il attrapa Hermione par le coude et l'entraîna dans sa classe, fermant la porte derrière eux. Son œil magique fixa la porte pour un moment. Finalement, regardant ailleurs, il frissonna, avala une gorgée de sa flasque et gratifia Hermione d'un demi-sourire.

« Bien, Miss Granger, je crois vous en devoir une. »

« Professeur? »

« Cette femme – » Maugrey s'approcha d'Hermione, « – elle me donne la chair de poule. »

Aussi ironique que _cette_ affirmation pouvait être venant de _cet_ homme, Hermione était tout à fait d'accord.

« Mmhmm, » fut sa courte réplique.

« Alors, dites-moi, où alliez-vous à cette heure tardive? »

Hermione enroula sa cape sur la note qu'elle tenait dans sa poche.

« La volière, peut-être? » demanda Maugrey, un sourcil haussé.

« Oui, M'sieur. »

Maugrey l'étudia suspicieusement pendant un moment, puis, lui tapa gentiment le dos.

« Et bien, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bon travail de métamorphose sur votre cape. »

« Pardon? »

« Ce n'est pas tous les quatrième années qui peuvent rendre une cape assez petite pour tenir dans une poche. »

Hermione rougit, baissant sa tête et sortit rapidement de la salle.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans le couloir, Maugrey ajouta, « Soyez prudente. »

« Oui... heu... merci, Professeur, » répliqua-t-elle par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle parcourait le corridor.

* * *

Hermione attarda son regard tout autour dans la volière. Une brise glaciale s'infiltrait par les fenêtres sans vitre, lui faisant regretter de ne pas avoir emporté un foulard et des gants dans ses poches. Hedwige remarqua Hermione, se leva et agita ses plumes.

« Pas ce soir, » lui dit Hermione.

« Dois-je présumer que c'est ma réponse? »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna. Draco sortit de l'ombre.

« Draco! Tu m'as foutu la trouille, » répliqua Hermione, une main sur sa poitrine.

« Je savais que tu devrais venir ici pour renvoyer ta réponse à mon hibou et je me suis dit que c'était le seul moyen de te voir. »

Il s'approcha lentement. « Alors, j'ai raison? » demanda-t-il, pointant la note dans la main d'Hermione.

« Draco, tu dois comprendre que... »

« Je comprends que je te porte un grand intérêt et qu'à moins d'avoir été sous l'influence d'une quelconque potion aphrodisiaque il y a quelques semaines de ça, cet intérêt m'était retourné. »

Hermione soupira et porta un regard sur la fenêtre la plus proche.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, Draco. Je dois considérer Harry et Ron... »

« Pourquoi? Ils n'ont rien à voir avec nous, » coupa Draco avec ferveur.

« Bien, et que dire de ton père? C'est sûr qu'il n'approuverait pas... »

« Putain de merde, Granger! Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, je veux juste baiser. » Draco ferma les yeux, regrettant immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'incurvèrent, ses yeux ne faisant qu'un tour, elle secoua la tête. « Draco! On ne pense pas du tout la même chose. C'est absolument ridicule de croire qu'on pourrait avoir quelque chose ensemble. Et je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'être ta baise de la semaine. Tu n'es pas différent de Viktor, » dit-elle avec rudesse.

« Et bien, tu n'es qu'une allumeuse! » aboya-t-il, faisant un pas en avant.

« Pour ton information, » continua-t-elle, martelant sa poitrine avec un doigt, « Tu sauras que je pensais que je t'aimais bien, pauvre abruti! »

D'un mouvement rapide, Draco attrapa le bras d'Hermione, l'attira contre lui et sa bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne. Elle laissa échapper un cri étouffé, essayant de le repousser, mais sa prise était trop forte.

Sa note tomba sur le sol alors qu'Hermione rendait les armes, enroulant ses bras sur la taille de Draco. Comme le baiser la faisait fondre, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser entrer cette langue hâtive. Malgré tout... Malgré la liste très longue et exhaustive sur les raisons pour ne pas être ensemble... ceci _était_ simplement la bonne chose à faire.

Harry et Ron, Lucius Malfoy, les Serpentard – ils étaient tous effacés de ses pensées. Tout ce qui comptait était ce baiser et ces mains dans son dos... ce corps chaud serré contre elle.

Draco se recula pour ensuite venir embrasser son cou. « Tu vois, » murmura-t-il entre deux baisers, « Tout ce que tu dois faire, » il remonta jusqu'à son oreille, « c'est de ne pas trop penser. »

Un frisson la parcouru alors qu'il suçota et pinça doucement son lobe avec ses lèvres.

« Mmhmm. »

Elle entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux de soie, l'attirant pour un autre baiser.

« Allons ailleurs, » proposa-t-elle à bout de souffle. « J'ai vraiment froid et puis, cet endroit est dégoûtant, » gloussa-t-elle nerveusement.

Ramenant ses mains à l'avant de son corps, Draco prit en coupe les seins d'Hermione et les serra doucement. « Je ne peux pas, » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi? »

« Je suis sorti trop longtemps comme c'est là. »

« C'est qui l'allumeur, maintenant? » Hermione repoussa ses mains.

« Écoute, Rogue a été un sale bâtard cette semaine. Karkaroff semble être sur son cas. Et il n'arrête pas de marmonner des trucs sur Maugrey... Il est vraiment stressé. »

« Oh, en comparaison avec son habituel attitude de bonne humeur? »

« Il est pire, » dit Draco soupirant. « Il a été sur notre dos pour une conduite parfaite et pour montrer l'exemple à nos invités de Durmstrang. Je pense qu'il veut prouver quelque chose à Karkaroff. De toute façon, il a mis en place un couvre-feu strict. J'ai dû demander à Krum de prétendre qu'il voulait lui parler d'une potion rare simplement pour pouvoir sortir incognito. »

« Quoi? » s'étouffa Hermione, « Tu as dit à Viktor où tu allais? »

Draco eut un sourire satisfait. « Viktor et moi avons conclu un marché entre gentilshommes. »

« Qui est? »

« Il a accepté de garder Rogue, Harry, Ron, et peu importe qui, occupé si j'ai besoin de te voir. »

« Pourquoi aurait-il consenti à ça? »

« Parce que j'ai promis de ne dire à personne que je l'ai vu embrasser Diggory. »

« Cédric? » Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Oui et je dois dire que je suis traumatisé à vie. »

Hermione était sous le choc de penser qu'un garçon qui l'avait harcelé jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, était maintenant avec un autre garçon. Elle se questionna à savoir si parmi les garçons qu'elle connaissait, il y en avait qui était gay.

« Alors, quand peut-on se rencontrer de nouveau? » demande doucement Draco.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Samedi soir, 9h dans la sale de DCFM, encore. » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Ok. Samedi soir, » conclua Hermione.

Draco l'embrassa brièvement une dernière fois.

« Ne me pose pas de lapin, » ajouta-t-il avant de descendre les marches.

Hermione sourit et toucha ses lèvres. Sa main avait son odeur; elle aimait ça.

* * *

Les trois jours qui suivirent, semblèrent prendre une éternité à passer. Voyant Draco en classe et dans la Grande Salle rehaussait son excitation un peu plus à chaque fois. Ron continuait à passer des petits commentaires à propos de sa bonne humeur et son manque de concentration, mais elle avait toujours une réplique sanglante prête à lui lancer aussitôt.

Finalement, samedi soir arriva. Hermione poussa son assiette et se leva sans un mot.

« Une minute, » commença Ron, « Ne me dis pas que tu vas à la bibliothèque un samedi soir. »

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Putain de merde, Hermione, tu vas te transformer en livre. »

« Hé, je sais ce que tu manigances, » répliqua Harry comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation. « Tu étudies pour devenir Animagus, n'est-ce pas? »

Harry donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Ron compris l'allusion d'Harry. Après avoir avalé sa bouché, il ajouta, « Ouais, tu vas te changer en rat de laboratoire et dévorer une page après une autre. »

« Ouais! » s'exclama Harry en riant fort, tapant sur ses genoux. « Elle est pleine de savoir celle-là. »

Ron explosa de rire, il se balança par en arrière tellement loin qu'il tomba de son banc. Fred et Georges sautèrent immédiatement sur l'occasion pour se moquer de leur petit frère et Hermione profita de la situation pour sortir de la Grande Salle.

Il restait encore un peu de temps avant que Draco n'arrive, mais elle décida de partir vers la salle quand même. Elle s'assit derrière ce qui devait servir comme bureau de professeur et s'adossa à la chaise, un long bâillement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Croisant ses bras sur le bureau, elle reposa sa tête dessus et ferma ses yeux pour une minute ou deux...

_La pièce tournait et tournait. Des visages souriants défilaient tout autour d'elle._

_Elle dansait… dansait avec Draco, seulement il avait l'air plus vieux et extrêmement séduisant. Il semblait plutôt heureux aussi. Il l'embrassait sur la joue et lui souriait, ses yeux gris brillaient._

_Il portait un ensemble de robe d'un blanc éclatant. Elle se regarda; elle portait une simple, mais élégante robe blanche._

_« À l'heureux couple, » proclama quelqu'un._

_Elle regarda autour et remarqua Remus Lupin aux cheveux gris tenant un verre de champagne dans les airs, étant évidemment celui qui avait porté le toast. Étrangement, il était lui aussi vêtu de blanc... comme toutes les autres personnes dans la salle._

_Encore... elle tournoyait. Draco se collant à elle, ses longs cheveux blonds argenté tombant devant son visage._

_« Hermione, » murmura-t-il._

_..._

_« Hermione Granger. »_

_..._

« Granger... »

_Il s'éloignait... s'évanouissant devant ses yeux._

« C'est bon alors, je vais en profiter pendant que tu dors. »

Elle sentit des lèvres douces contre sa joue.

Soudainement, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se releva d'un bond. Haletant, elle s'exclama, « Oh mon Dieu! J'ai dû m'assoupir. »

Draco sourit. « On dirait bien. »

« J'ai fait un rêve des plus étranges. »

« À propos de moi? »

Hermione réfléchit un moment. « Je ne suis pas certaine. Je ne me souviens pas. C'était si blanc. »

« Granger, tu n'as pas à rêver de mon derrière. Je peux te montrer le vrai truc quand tu veux. » Draco fit un sourire de frimeur.

Hermione leva un sourcil, « Alors vas-y. »

Draco commença à défaire ses jeans sans hésitation.

« Attends! » cria Hermione. « Je blaguais. »

« Alors pas de sexe ce soir? »

« Je... crois... que c'est... » bafouilla Hermione. « Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par mieux se connaître tous les deux avant de passer à ça. » Elle sentit son visage devenir chaud.

« Donc le sexe _fait_ partie d'un proche avenir, pas vrai? »

« Je ne vais pas prendre rendez-vous. »

En riant, Draco s'approcha d'elle. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ce soir? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Hermione pensa pendant une minute. « Rien sous la ceinture. »

« Mais je suis déjà allé tout au sud. »

Hermione cacha son visage dans ses mains. « Pourquoi faut-il que tu dises les choses de cette façon? »

« Et bien, c'est la vérité. » Draco prit les mains d'Hermione, les retirant de son visage. « J'aime la manière dont tu réagis. » Un sourire en coin, il ajouta, « Tu étais si mouillée et chaude. »

« Oh Merlin, Draco! Arrête de parler comme ça. » Hermione ferma ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ça te gêne autant? »

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Je me suis emportée la dernière fois. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de ce genre auparavant, Draco. Viktor était le seul mec que j'ai pu embrasser et ce n'était rien comparé à la façon dont tu m'embrasses. »

« Est-ce que tu essaies de me rendre jaloux? »

« Quoi? No-euh-tu l'es? » Hermione sourit, elle aimait bien la pensée d'un Draco jaloux des autres garçons.

« Granger, je suis jaloux de ta petite-culotte. »

Hermione soupira désespérée, « Dois-tu toujours être un porc? »

« Je suis désolé, tu as raison. C'est juste que... Je veux... Bon, d'accord, allons-y à ta manière. »

Il porta la main d'Hermione à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, puis la retourna pour faire de même avec sa paume.

« Que fais-tu exactement? »

« J'apprends à mieux te connaître. » Draco sourit. « Je commence avec ces magnifiques mains qui t'appartiennent. » Il embrassa son poignet, puis continua le long de son bras, relevant sa manche dans son chemin. Il frotta son nez contre son cou, mordillant à cette endroit. Il plaça des baisers sur chaque joue puis un plus long mais tout aussi doux, sur ses lèvres et Draco plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance-mon nom est Draco Malfoy. »

Hermione frissonna de tout son long.

« Oh bordel de merde! » s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle relevait le chandail de Draco, le passant par dessus sa tête, « Tu gagnes. » Elle fit parcourir ses mains sur son torse et mordit sa lèvre à la sensation de sa peau parfaite et suave.

Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Draco prit ses seins dans ses mains. Il commença à retirer son chandail, mais fit une pause pour lui demander d'un regard s'il pouvait continuer. Elle hocha la tête comme réponse et leva ses bras.

Draco se recula d'un pas et admira Hermione, la faisant rougir de nouveau. Lentement, il plaça ses mains sur sa taille puis les fit glisser vers le haut de chaque côté de son corps. Il reprit ses seins en main tout en se penchant pour venir les embrasser à travers la mince couche de tissus de son soutien gorges.

Hermione laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, avant de gémir et de venir entremêler ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco; elle aimait cette douceur satine contre sa peau.

D'une main tremblante, Draco réussit à détacher le sous-vêtement. Il le jeta sur le côté et dévora sa poitrine, embrassant et engouffrant ses mamelons dans sa bouche. Les genoux d'Hermione ne pouvaient plus la supporter.

« J'ai besoin... de m'asseoir, » haleta-t-elle.

Draco sorti de sa poche un petit morceau de tissus qu'il posa sur le sol et l'agrandit en une confortable couverture d'un mouvement de baguette. Il sourit avec fierté et attrapa la main d'Hermione, prenant place sur le sol.

Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas exactement comment se positionner. Être assise là sans chandail était plus qu'inconfortable pour elle. Elle décida de s'allonger sur le côté, prenant appuie sur son bras.

« Arrête de me fixer. Tu me rends nerveuse. »

« Tu es si belle. Je n'avais jamais remarqué. »

« Oh, ça c'est gentil! » Hermione se tourna sur son dos, croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Draco tenta de s'expliquer. « Aller... » Il tira sur ses bras, mais elle s'obstina à les garder près de son corps. « Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu es _vraiment_ belle. Ton sourire... Quand tu n'es pas à t'inquiéter pour tes devoirs d'école ou Potter ou Weasley... Tu es vraiment belle. »

Hermione commença à se lever, mais Draco passa sa jambe par-dessus ses hanches. La chevauchant, il repoussa ses épaules contre la couverture. « Tu ne vas nulle part. »

« Laisse-moi me lever! »

« NON! Tu ne t'enfuiras pas. C'était un compliment. »

« Drac- »

Hermione pouffa soudainement de rire.

« Arr-Arrête ça. » Elle se débattait sous le poids de Draco pendant qu'il la chatouillait.

« Dis que tu vas rester. »

Elle donnait des coups de pied en riant de toutes ses forces. « Ok, ok, je reste. »

Draco arrêta sa douce torture et se pencha vers Hermione. Ses cheveux encadrant son visage d'une façon qui adulait sa beauté.

« Wow, tu es si beau. Je n'avais jamais remarqué. » Répliqua-t-elle pour le narguer.

« Oh, tu te crois très drôle, pas vrai? »

Elle hocha la tête et allait dire quelque chose, mais Draco se baissa et vint prendre possession de sa bouche de la sienne. Il appuya sa langue contre ses lèvres qu'elle ouvrit immédiatement.

Le baiser se mua en quelque chose de plus physique et à partir de là tout devint rapidement très chaud. Hermione gémissait en sentant l'érection de Draco contre son entre-jambe. Il continua à se frotter contre elle alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Ses mains exploraient son dos, griffant un chemin jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elle agrippa. Il leva les jambes d'Hermione, les laçant autour de sa taille et il glissa ses mains sous sa tête, mêlant ses doigts dans sa masse de cheveux.

« Hermione, » il soupira dans son oreille. Elle frissonna au son de son prénom. « Je te veux. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, s'il te plait. »

Draco prit son lobe d'oreille en bouche, puis d'un chemin de baiser dans son cou, il arriva à un point sensible juste au dessus de sa clavicule qu'il suçota.

« Oh, » elle soupira à la plaisante sensation. « Trop... tôt, » elle murmura haletante.

Draco attrapa sa main et la mit sur le devant de ses jeans. « Touche moi, » demanda-t-il, presque désespéré. « Tu me rends fou. Je... s'il te plait... Touche moi. Je veux que tu me touches quand je vais venir. »

Bien qu'une partie d'elle fût horriblement gênée par ce que Draco disait, la pensée de lui faire _ça_ apportait en elle une excitation qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle pouvait avoir.

« Ok, » dit-elle dans un murmure.

Il retira son jeans rapidement; Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de se préparer mentalement pour la vision qu'elle eut de lui.

« Oh, Merlin, » fit-elle en fermant ses yeux. Elle avait déjà vu des photos d'hommes nus dans la _revue_ que Lavande Brown avait rapportée après le congé de Noël, mais elle n'avait que jeter un _coup d'œil_. En plus, celui-ci était_ vrai_ et si proche et elle allait devoir y _toucher_!

« Je ne sais pas si-Oh. Mon. Dieu. »

Draco avait pris sa main et l'avait enroulé autour de sa verge impatiente. Il l'enveloppa avec la sienne et commença à les bouger ensemble en un va et vient. Le toucher de la peau chaude et soyeuse ou la sensation des veines palpitantes sous cette peau menaçaient de faire arrêter le cœur d'Hermione. Elle était surprise de l'excitation qu'elle pouvait ressentir en faisant cela. Elle osa même regarder en bas. À son étonnement, ce fut exactement le moment où Draco eut son orgasme.

Elle hoqueta bruyamment quand le liquide blanchâtre éjacula et qu'il coula sur sa main et son ventre. Elle était tellement gênée.

D'un autre côté, Draco gémissait de plaisir. Il relâcha sa main et s'écroula à ses côtés.

« Wow! » s'exclama-t-il, sa respiration accélérée.

Hermione cacha son visage dans son cou, essayant nonchalamment de s'essuyer sur la couverture en même temps.

Draco l'embrassa sur la tête et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » demanda-t-il d'une voix guindée.

« Heu, » elle cherchait ses mots, « Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi vite? »


End file.
